1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic elastomer composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air bag covers of automobile air bag systems require stiffness suited for each application such as a driver's sheet and passenger's sheets, high tensile breaking elongation so as not to cause cleavage of air bag covers at the portion other than a tear line, a thin-wall portion of air bag covers formed so as to cause cleavage of air bag covers upon their expansion, low-temperature impact strength so as to withstand use in cold climates, and also appearance suited for automobile interior components.
Injection-molded articles obtained from using a polyolefinic thermoplastic elastomer composition have not been satisfactory in their releasability for it often takes a long time to remove the molded article from the mold. In addition, the appearances of the injection molded articles have not been fully satisfactory because of luster unevenness often generated at the tear line portion and too high gloss often found in them.